The Shark's Epic Journey
by Kyong Kybis
Summary: ON HIATUS Squalo wasn't able to win against the Sword Emperor and now had to face his biggest humiliation ever. But he wouldn't be Superbi Squalo if he left things like they were now. Deciding that he had to get stronger in order to beat Tyr he set off to a journey. Never would he have dreamt of to learn something much more important than only new sword techniques.
1. Defeat

**Disclaimer: **Bloodybel does not own KHR. If she did, Varia, especially Squalo, would have way more screen time.

**A/N: **Well, here is my first fanfic. It's written in Squalo's perspective. I hope you read and enjoy it! :)

* * *

**The Shark's Epic Journey - Defeat**

* * *

He hated this feeling. The feeling of being inferior to anyone, to feel so… weak. Squalo looked up, straight into the eyes of the man who was responsible for this feeling. That man even dared to smirk at the pathetic sight of the shark.

He really wanted to shout at him, insult him and punch him right into his face, wiping of this damn smirk on the man's face but he couldn't. His pride simply wouldn't allow him to do such an act. To act like a sore loser. A loser that's what he was right now.

Deep down inside of him he knew that he was to blame, not that man. It was his own fault for challenging the Sword Emperor, although he was aware of the gasp of skill between them but still...

"Did you finally realize who is the stronger one, brat!" the Sword Emperor nearly spitted those words out. Squalo didn't answer. He stood up and walked away, Squalo nearly collapsed while trying to do so. But he couldn't show anymore signs of weakness than he already had so he kept moving, not knowing what his aim was.

Far away from the place where he had faced his so far most humiliating loss the shark finally stopped and leaned his back against a tree. His arm was still bleeding a lot. If he didn't treat himself soon, he'd most likely die. 'Fuck this shit', he angrily roared and kicked a stone right into the river, which was not far away from the tree he was leaning his back against. Fuck this all! How could he have lost in such a pathetic way? Damn, his pride would never recover from this loss, even when he got his revenge. And Squalo would make sure that he'll exact revenge on the cursed Sword Emperor. He then proceeded to kick against trees and stones, screaming and cursing his own weakness and Tyr until he slowly passed out.

When he woke up he found himself in a small and warm bed. His wounds were treated and he had bandages all over his body. The shark tried to stand up but a warm and gentle hand stopped him. "You can't stand up yet or your wounds might open up again," the foreign girl said with a little but caring smile on her lips. "VOOOII, and do I look like I give a fuck about it?" Squalo screamed. His lungs have fully recovered, it apparently seemed.

The girl didn't answer but just kept glaring at the silver-haired boy, causing Squalo to look away guilty. After all that person most likely saved his life. "Voi," he said more calmly now. "Why did you save me? You could have just left me there to die." She looked at him, clearly shocked. "W-what? How could I just ignore something like that. You should have seen yourself back then, only a heartless creature would have left you there and by the way it's only natural to help people when they are in need of it and you certainly were."

Squalo sneered. He wasn't convinced of that useless and soft talk. According to that girl he was a heartless creature because _he _would have left a person who was on the verge of death back there dying. Nevertheless he was grateful for the fact that he somehow managed to survive and therefore also still had the chance to get his revenge.

_Revenge. _How could he even forget about it for a mere moment. What was he doing, wasting his precious time. He had to go immediately. The cocky smirk on the face of Tyr and the look he gave Squalo like he was some unpleasant insect on his shoe clearly appeared in his mind and enraged him even more. Tyr, you're going down. I swear that to my pride and myself, even if it's the last thing I will do. With this promise he silently made to himself, he ran out of the house, only taking his sword and not caring about the fact that his wounds indeed opened up nor that the girl tried to stop him. As if she could, even when he was wounded.

But then the white-haired swordsman remembered something, he stopped and turned around. "Voi, I forgot! I own you something for saving me. So yeah if you ever feel the need of seeing someone dead then tell me!" He took a crumbled piece of paper with his mobile number out of a pocket of his trousers and threw it towards the girl who failed to catch it. "T-thanks but I don't think I ever want to see someone dead!" the girl said loudly, still confused about what had happened right now. But Squalo was already gone.

Still happy about the fact that he was alive and kicking the shark now wondered what he should do first.

Possibility 1: Run straight up to Tyr and challenge him again.

_Hell no._ Squalo didn't feel like getting his ass handed back again. And he hated to admit it but it was sheer luck that he didn't get killed in the fight with the Sword Emperor.

Possibility 2: Sneak into his room and assassinate him.

No! His pride wouldn't allow him to act like a coward and besides how the hell was he supposed to assassinate the leader of an elite assassination squad. Not only some random squad but the strongest and most feared one! Either way it would most likely end up with him laying six feet under the earth.

Possibility 3: Hire some people who would do that shit for him.

Again no. He wanted to take revenge on that man with his own hands and well his pride also wouldn't allow him to do so (sometimes being so prideful indeed could be very bothersome). Squalo was also a pretty poor mafioso so he couldn't afford the money to hire some men even if he wanted to.

The white-haired boy was troubled. He was slowly running out of options. But then it suddenly hit him. Why the bloody hell didn't he come up with this earlier?

Possibility 4: Travel around. Beat some random and hopefully strong swordsmen and thus gaining more power, new sword skills and "absorbing" new sword styles until he got so strong that he could kill that bastard Tyr with just a glare. Okay that was a bit overkill but strong enough to beat the shit out of the Varia leader nevertheless. Squalo smirked. _Fuck yes_. If this isn't one hell of a plan he didn't know either.

So did the shark's journey begin and God bless the poor souls who had the misfortune to cross the path of the white-haired swordsman.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew, first chapter done. So like, dislike? Please review and tell me what was good or what I need to improve. Expect a new chapter soon (that's what I would like to say but I'm one hell of a procrastinator) but I promise that I will update this one even if it takes a while. Hope you all have a nice day ahead! ~


	2. Help

**A/N: **Voooi~ , thanks for the lovely reviews (and replies). I'm glad that some people like my story although it's my first one.

Have fun with reading this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Bloodybel does not and will never own KHR.

* * *

**The Shark's Epic Journey – Help**

* * *

(The 2nd chapter is set 2 days after the 1st one)

One of the most terrifying and epic wars was occurring right now. It was indeed a war for the history books, if one would ask Squalo. Although he was not very happy to be the one to witness this all-out war.

On the one side was his overwhelming pride/arrogance who might outnumber the other side but its weapons weren't effective at all. The only thing it did was to keep screaming: "That's pathetic! What about your pride?"

On the other side was his brains which was fairly small but therefor has way more effective weapons on its side. This side tried to reason with very logical arguments. "Squalo! Don't listen to your pride! Think about the whole matter more rationally. If you do this you might be finally one step closer to your goal. It doesn't matter if your pride will be hurt by doing this. Once you beat Tyr and you are officially the Sword Emperor your pride will be recovered in no time."

That made sense, Squalo thought and then decided to do it. When suddenly his pride yelled at him:

"VOOOIII! But until then you have to rely on other people's _help_! And who knows how long it will take!" For the first time his pride had actually said something clever. His brains must have noticed it too because it too began shouting arguments, each one more logical than the previous one.

But his pride didn't want to give up and kept fighting against Squalo's brains. It also had the advantage that Squalo was actually on its side and it knew how to use this advantage for itself.

So the battle between them began anew. And the white-haired boy had only one thought in his mind: Pride can be a bitch sometimes, brains too.

Squalo was slowly losing his already little patience. How long did it goddammit take them to finally agree whether he should do it or not? Apparently he was not the only one who was losing his patience. The men who were supposed to guard the entrance of the Vongola headquarters found it rather suspicious that the shark had loitered around the building for quite a while now.

Initially, they paid him no attention. Probably just another street kid who was admiring the grand building. But after a while when the boy still hadn't left, they began to grew suspicious. What was this boy planning? However they just shrugged it off. No one was crazy enough to do something funny nearby the Vongola headquarters, especially when one was on his own like that boy.

But it didn't take too long when all of the men silently agreed to "kindly" tell the boy that he should stand somewhere else and randomly scream around. Well, they couldn't know that a war was waged right in his mind.

So they began to surround the white-haired swordsman who had yet to notice them due to him being still trapped inside his mental battle. "Hey, brat! What business do you have here?" one of the men asked. However the shark did not react which enraged the man even more. He then punched the boy right into his face. The hit abruptly sent Squalo back to his senses and on the ground.

"VOOOOIII! What the fuck is your pro-," the shark paused. _Shit_. How the hell did he slide himself into this shitty situation. He didn't even do anything! "Voooii~ What's your problem?" Ask first and then try to slice people up. Squalo had had to learn it the hard way.

"Like I already said, what are you doing here?," the man asked annoyed.

"I want to ask the Ninth a favor!," the shark said equally annoyed. The words came out of his mouth before he could even consider them. Damn! Now he couldn't back off anymore. He nearly heard his pride groaning in defeat and his brains singing in triumph.

There was an awkward moment of silence but it soon ended with a loud burst of laughter.

"VOOOIII! What the hell's so funny about it?" Squalo angrily screamed. Not only did he have to swallow his pride in order to seek help, but now he even was ridiculed! Fuck all this help and ask shit, he'd just slice them in thousands of pieces and make them regret that they ever dared to laugh at him. The men clearly did not know how awesome and invincible he was. Of course, this had to immediately be fixed. The shark smirked and then dashed towards the men.

However he was stopped in the middle of his attack. The shark turned around furiously to look at the person who had dared to interrupt his battle. It was the Ninth's right hand and even worse, next to him stood the Ninth, Timoteo! Squalo gulped. Even he had to admit that he was in deep trouble. He had just attempted to murder the Ninth's subordinates right before his eyes.

"Um... I'm sorry for attacking your men...," Squalo said in a remarkable calm and polite tone contrary to his normally loud and insulting behavior. His pride made sounds like it was about to vomit, Squalo felt the same. Killing Tyr wasn't enough, he had to come up with something far more cruel for putting Squalo in a situation in which he was forced to make all those efforts just in order to go to a shitty journey.

To his surprise the Ninth smiled. "I'm sure you didn't mean any harm." Squalo successfully suppressed a sneer. "I have overheard your talk. What sort of favor do you ask for?" Now the white-haired swordsman had to carefully choose the right words. The first thing which came into his mind was something along the lines"Vooii, I want to go to a journey in order to grow stronger. If I'm strong enough I'll kick Tyr's ass and everyone else who pisses me off. And after that I will make everyone submit to my will! Well, and I need money to go on the journey so give me all your money, you stupid old geezer!"

But something inside of him told him that saying this wouldn't be the best idea. What else could he say which won't end up getting him killed?

"I need money in order to go to a journey. I want to become stronger during this trip and I'm convinced that my new strength will be of help to the Vongola." Yeah, that sounded good. The Ninth smiled again before he said "I see... Very well, I'll arrange a flight for you and I'm looking forward to your progress.' That caught Squalo off guard. Who would have thought that it was that easy to gain the Ninth's help? Stealing an infant his milk bottle was even more difficult.

The shark's surprised expression caused the Ninth to smile again. "You are probably wondering why I'm willing to help you without asking further or verifying the truth behind your words. The reason is that I heard a rumor which said that a boy challenged the Sword Emperor and the Varia leader, Tyr, and managed to fight him on an equal footing! Later I asked Tyr himself if that rumor was true. And to my surprise he agreed although he also said that it was not 'on equal footing but nevertheless pretty impressive for a boy at this age'. That's why I'm positive that your strength, which you will gain on this journey, will most likely be very helpful for our family."

Squalo couldn't help himself but feel incredibly proud of himself, being praised by the Ninth and even by that bastard Tyr! And the surprised looks mixed with a newfound respect for the shark on the faces of the guard men made him be even more pleased with himself. Who could now doubt Squalo's strength after being commended by both the boss of the most strongest mafia family and the Sword Emperor who was also the leader of the most strongest and feared elite assassination squad? Finally the people began to notice how awesome and strong he was!

"Well, you can begin your journey tomorrow. There will most likely be an available private plane you can take." The Ninth's voice jolted Squalo out of his daydreams in which he imagined himself being the Sword Emperor and everyone bowing down in front of him. It was indeed a pleasant thought. "Vooi, can I start my journey one week later?" Again the words came out of his mouth without the shark's permission. The Ninth raised an eyebrow. "Very well, then please come to the local airport at 10 o'clock in one week. Don't be late!" With this said the Ninth left along with his right-hand. The shark didn't even had the opportunity to deny his previous request...

Several couple of hours later, the white-haired boy found himself on a glade in the middle of a forest. He could clearly remember how much time he had spent with training his sword skills on the very glade he was standing now. Slowly he walked to one of the bigger trees which had many scratches, left by his sword, engraved on its trunk. The shark absently wondered if he could now completely slice the tree with his sword. Most likely.

He still wondered why he asked the Ninth to defer his flight by one week. Maybe because Squalo knew that he wouldn't return to Italy, the country where he spent his entire life, until he was strong enough to take vengeance and a lot of time would pass before he achieved the amount of power he desired. To think that a thing like that would hinder his goal to become the strongest warrior ever... Was he becoming soft? The shark touched the heavily damaged trunk while he was asking himself that question.

Suddenly he heard the sound of something being thrown. Thanks to his fast reflexes, the white-haired swordsman managed to block the thrown object with his sword. It was a knife, a very odd-looking one. More knives were thrown and again they were all blocked with his sword.

"Ushishishi~ you're not bad for a peasant," a voice could be heard out of the forest.

"VOOOIII! Who the fuck are you? Show yourself!," the white-haired swordsman yelled.

"You ask who I am, shishishi~?" A person stepped out of the shadows of the trees. "I am the Prince!"

Before Squalo's eyes stood the most fucked up brat he had ever seen in his entire life.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger! Did you already guessed who that guy might be, ushishishi~? But I have to say that I'm a bit disappointed with this chapter. It somehow was written more badly than the first one. Although it could be just my imagination. And Squalo was a bit too OOC at the end. Well, there's still a long way ahead before I can call myself a good writer /sigh

Nevertheless please review and tell me what you liked or disliked about my story. I hope that you'll all enjoy the rest of your day! See ya~


	3. Royalty

**A/N: **Did I already mentioned that I'm one hell of a procrastinator? /gets shot and stabbed

Um yeah I'm sorry for not updating it for a month although my chapters are only about 1000 words. But I have already per-planned the next two or three chapters so I suppose that the next ones will come faster (hopefully). Am I the only one who hates being a lazy ass but still can't help it?

This chapter is my first attempt at writing a fighting scene and I really hope I didn't fail epically with that XD" I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** I will skip this part because it's more than obvious that I don't own a masterpiece like KHR or could make up a wonderful man just like Squalo.

* * *

**The Shark's Epic Journey – Royalty**

* * *

It was a rare thing indeed that out of all people Squalo would call someone "fucked up". But there was no adjective better fit for that brat. One look and the shark could tell that that brat needed help. Where exactly should he begin, naming all the features of that odd boy which made him nothing more or less but a crazy maniac.

Well, he could begin with those blond bangs of his which covered half of his face, drawing even more attention to the big smile, which was the only really visible thing on his face. _Maybe he doesn't have eyes any more or he fucking tore them out and ate them. He is probably crazy enough to pull off shit like that._ Watching too many movies was definitely not good for his already over-active imagination.

Speaking of his big smile, yes, it was very big. The white-haired swordsman wouldn't be surprised if that brat's face would split up in two halves. Apart from that there was something else which bothered him about that smile. Blame it on watching too many movies not suited for his age at one o'clock but that smile reminded him a little bit too much of those he'd see on psycho killers' faces. Those who would skin someone alive or ripped their victims' hearts or limbs out and ate it and would still fucking _smile_ or even laugh. Squalo wasn't scared, he was still a brat nonetheless, even with that psychopathic and sadistic grin. And the day where Superbi Squalo would fear a brat will be the one hell freezes over.

However, there was the one thing which kind of ruined that fucked up image: the sparkling and shining _tiara _he wore on his blond head. It looked like the ones which you get as an extra when you buy a 'Disney Princess' or 'Barbie' magazine or some girly bullshit like that. Why would he know those magazines? Well, the kiosk where he used to buy his favorite gum happened to sell them. And before you ask, no, Superbi Squalo did not buy or even thought about buying them.

When the shark had finished his analyze which took only some seconds, he turned his attention back to the knives that that tiara-wearing boy hold in both of his hands. They were more dangerous than he first thought they were. But why would that brat attack him in the first place?

"Vooi, brat!" the brat's smile turned into a frown, he was clearly not pleased to be addressed as a brat. Too bad that Squalo didn't care. "What the fuck do you want from me?" Somewhere in the shark's mind, he was not sure whether he really wanted to know the answer.

The knives-wielding boy's lips quickly formed into his apparently trade-mark grin again. "Ushishishi~ the prince feels generous today, so he won't tear your limbs out for calling him 'brat', stupid peasant. But therefore the peasant has to offer his help, of course, shishi."

Squalo really felt like beating the crap out of this snotty-nosed brat but decided that he will listen first to whatever shit the brat wanted to tell, perhaps it might even turn out to be useful. Besides it was beyond his dignity to fight weak trash like that odd princess-like boy.

However, that did not mean that he was not annoyed to wait so long for a simple answer. Patience was never one of his many strengths."I don't have the whole day to listen to a brat like you, so just get straight to the point!"

"Watch your mouth. The prince will only tolerate that impudence towards a member of the royal family the last time. So tell me, where do I find the Varia headquarters?"

The shark was dumbfounded. "The fuck, why the bloody hell do you want to know that shit?" Suddenly it dawned on him."VOOOI, you can't intend to JOIN the Varia?!"

The smile grew wider, if that was even possible. "Yeah, I do. I heard that they were the number one elite assassination squad. And only the best of the best is suited for the prince, ushishishi~"

Squalo didn't know whether to laugh at the sheer idiocy of what that kid had just said or to show one of his very rare moments of worry, in that case worry about the mental state of the tiara-wearing boy. He decided to simply stare at him, disbelief written all over his face.

"Why does the peasant look even dumber now, ushishishi~" the prince asked innocently.

"VOOOII, you're obviously the stupid one! No, you're batshit crazy! Do you really think that the Varia would recruit you, a brat, who probably still wears his diapers?! Never in a million years! Go back to your mommy and daddy and keep playing with your knives, stupi-"

"I killed my family. I can't go back", for the first time, the brat actually did not smile.

Silence.

Squalo was left speechless. Not like there were words fit for that situation. The shocking thing was that the shark believed it instantly, one look and you could tell that that brat wasn't lying. The next shocking thing was, that no matter how horrible his family might have treated him, to kill them at such a young age was downright twisted and sick even by Squalo's beliefs of moral which were to be frank nearly non-existent (killing family members or even the entire family wasn't uncommonly in the mafia, mafiosi tended to kill their older siblings in order to become the next boss of their family, however in most cases those murders started once they reached adulthood or at the earliest in their late teens).

And when the shark just thought that things couldn't get weirder, the universe loved to prove him wrong. The prince suddenly erupted into loud laughter. "Ushishishi, I finally got rid of that annoying twin brother of mine and my useless family. Aaaah, the color of their blood was so beautiful, so wonderfully red. And now the prince shall let the stupid peasant be drenched in the same beautiful color as he ignored the prince's generous warning and brazenly called him 'stupid brat' once again."

Before Squalo had the opportunity to even comprehend what that outright insane boy had just said, dozens of knifes suddenly materialized in the blond-haired boy's hands (the swordsman had no idea where he could kept such an amount) and were immediately thrown. Only Squalo's extremely fast reflexes which were a result of countless fights prevented the white-haired boy to be turn into Swiss cheese.

After he had safely escaped the knifes, he was assaulted by another dozens of knives. This time he barely managed to dodge them. _Damn, I can't lose against a brat! _He wanted to charge forward, however the knives thrown at him stopped him and he was forced to block them with his sword. While Squalo was busy defending himself, the prince went further away, having now a safe distance between them, far away from the dangerous blade of Squalo.

The white-haired swordsman gritted his teeth in frustration. Of course, he was very aware of a sword's fatal flaw, its short reach, but he certainly didn't expect the brat to use the advantage he had over him that well. He was a little boy, for Pete's sake! _Maybe it wasn't just madman's talk about joining the Varia..._

The swordsman had fought men twice the seize of that brat who couldn't even dream to achieve what the prince had been able to: driving Squalo into a corner. The shark had to smirk despite having his back against the wall. He was always searching for strong opponents, especially after having been beaten by Tyr.

"What's your name? Mine is Squalo, Superbi Squalo!" Exchanging names was something the shark only deemed necessary when facing a worthy enemy. Weak trash didn't receive the honor to have their names be remembered by the future strongest warrior.

The brat was surprised by the unexpected question in the middle of the fight. He was contemplating if it would put him at a disadvantage by answering the question. Deciding it wasn't, he answered with a shrug "The prince's name is Belphegor. You should better remember your murder's name, shishishi."

"VOOOI, you better remember the name of the one who will kick your ass!"

Squalo was fighting serious now. The bra- Belphegor however apparently didn't notice the sudden change of his enemy and threw another _hundreds_ of knifes. This time he didn't concentrate his attack on one spot but tried to make each knife hit as far away as possible to each other, which expanded the reach of his attack greatly, making it impossible for Squalo to sidestep or even block them all.

Or that's what Belphegor had at least expected.

His jaw dropped in an unprincely way, when he saw Squalo swinging the sword at an incredible speed, seemingly parry them all without much effort. Not only that, but the knifes were sent many meters back through the sheer pressure of the white-haired swordsman's strikes, one even nearly hitting the prince.

It was Squalo's time now to wear a big, arrogant smile on his lips. One of the things he had focused the most while training was speed. The reason was simple. No matter how strong your attack is, if it won't hit, what good will it do?

The shark had learned it the hard way, when he came up with his first very own sword move and decided to use it in every fight from now on. But it didn't take too long and he nearly lost his life during a fight because he insisted to rely only on his move alone, with whom he however couldn't hit his opponent.

After facing the humiliating loss, he concentrated his training mainly on increasing the speed of his swings. It seemed that it finally paid off, Squalo triumphantly thought when he watched the shocked impression on Belphegor's face and even if you couldn't see his eyes, the swordsman was more than sure that his eyes were widen in pure shock.

Without giving his opponent time to recover, he dashed forward and left a rather deep scratch on the prince's chest. Before he delivered his blow, however, he turned the side of his blade and attacked him with the blunt side of his sword. Something he would normally never do. It was insulting to the opponent's pride as a warrior and it would even mock the fight itself.

But he didn't do it out of pity or because he couldn't bring it upon himself to kill a child, leaving out the 'innocent' part, because that Belphegor brat was anything but innocent. No, he did it, because he knew that that child will grow into a strong fighter, a very strong one. You didn't need to be a genius to see the enormous potential still hidden inside that child. It would be a waste of talent to kill him now, when he could turn out to become a strong opponent and rival in the future.

"One piece of advice." Squalo glared down at the bleeding figure, "If you attack someone, you should always expect that your opponent might be able to withstand it and be prepared for his counterattack. Who is the stupid one now, brat?"

The shark didn't expect an answer and turned to leave, when he suddenly heard a sound. He quickly turned around, only to see the prince's body shaking and shivering. _Don't tell me that that brat is crying?!_

Oh, how mistaken he was.

The prince slowly stood up, one hand still on his wound. And he giggled, that son of a bitch giggled, despite of the amount of his blood which flowed down on the ground. Belphegor raised his hand, which was drenched in his blood and looked at it in awe as if it was pure gold.

"Blood... the same red.. the same royal blood like before..."

His whole body started to shiver violently and then suddenly he erupted into loud laughter again. "Ushishishishishi~, the prince was hurt, he is bleeding the same royal blood like his cursed twin brother, like his whole family, which the great prince killed, slashed, ripped, stabbed, until everything was drenched in their royal red blood. And now I can see it again, their red royal blood. They scream after your peasant's blood!"

_What the fuck?!_, was the only thought which Squalo had at the moment.

The prince slowly staggered to Squalo. If the shark didn't know better, he'd have thought that Belphegor was high.

But then he disappeared. The next thing Squalo knew was that he could feel the prince's shoe in his face, kicking him with such a force, one would have never expected of a little boy.

He crashed loudly into a tree, spitting blood because of the sudden impact. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the knives thrown at him. He forced himself to stand up despite his pain and barely managed to sidestep them, one brushed his cheek, leaving a scrape.

For one moment, he only saw the red blood splashing from his cheek.

In a blink of an eye, the prince suddenly stood right before him, knives in his hands. He was about to throw them, but Squalo got a grip on himself and swung his sword, which he until now had just uselessly hold in his hand.

Again he attacked with the blunt side, but this time rather than the chest, he left a deep scratch on his arm, making the prince drop the knives he was holding in his hand.

The shark expected the prince to scream out in pain but instead he let out a laugh again. At this point, Squalo decided to not expect anything normal from the brat anymore.

"Ushishi~, the prince was hurt again." He scratched his head absently before he delivered another blow which the shark dodged. The fight began anew.

It didn't matter how many times Squalo hit that damn prince, he just wouldn't fall and simply continue throwing his fucking annoying knives and kick and punch him whenever he saw it fit. On the contrary, the more injuries Belphegor gained, the more he got stronger and more agressive.

Squalo growled. Maybe he should just stop attacking with the blunt side and finish it all with a blow. As if on cue the prince slumped. Even that fucked up brat had reached his limits.

_Is he dead?_, the shark wondered. Belphegor looked, to be blunt, like complete shit. The swordsman would be pretty pissed off when the prince was dead after all the efforts he had gone through. To check he wasn't, he kicked the prince, who in response groaned in pain.

"Damn you, peasant. One day the prince will kill you in the most cruel way you can think of for this," the prince hissed, it was barely audible. At this Squalo smirked.

"I can take you on anytime, brat!" No answer came, Belphegor had already passed out.

"Tss, stupid brat", he turned around. This time the prince didn't stand up.

When he outpaced several miles, he remembered, that that brat might probably die of blood loss or something like this. Scowling, he picked up his phone and was about to dial the emergency number, when the thought crossed his mind, that it might be better for the world if he would just let this potential serial killer and probably future Varia member left to die.

But when Squalo Superbi was put between the decision whether to choose the well-being of humanity or a worthy opponent, the answer couldn't be clearer.

The white-haired boy heard the sirens of an ambulance when he had already left the forest. Squalo didn't bother to stay with the victim, like the woman at the phone had instructed him to. He had that funny feeling that the people might ask how the prince received those wounds or why Squalo had a sword which was drenched in blood. And he seriously didn't feel like answering those questions.

He rifled through his pockets after money and finally found a 50 euro note. Enough money to spend a night at some shitty hotel.

The next city was still pretty far away, Squalo grimly recalled. The shark felt a pang of conscience when his wounds started to pain even more as he continued to walk. He regretted the fact that he didn't kick the prince a couple of times more.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my god, this chapter has nearly 3k words (never typed that much before). And I admit it I kinda got lazy at the end and just wanted to finish the chapter XD" (yeah I am really lazy).

I'm experimenting a bit with Squalo's character because I think that he was a bit different as a teenager, so I hope you don't mind the OOCness at some parts, sorry. Reviews are always greatly appreciated. I hope you all have a nice day, the next chapter's name will be called **"Wrath" **:)


End file.
